Yu-Gi-Oh E
by Bee2.0 The Legendary SSJ
Summary: The aftermath of what happened in the original story. Yugi and friends meet a new student. After Graduation things start changing. Join Yugi and his friends where even though the Pharaoh is gone things still can get crazy. Rated T for language.
1. Quick Notes

Hello my name is Bee2.0. This is just for fun. I want to make a Yu-gi-oh series. This is just to explain what happened in between that series and the original series. I will also make one for GX and 5D's so be on the lookout for those also. I am going to be honest. This will be a lot better if I were to draw it due to the fact that I don't explain things that good so I apologize for any mistakes. If you have any questions or comments feel free to do so and please leave suggestions. I am new to this so I it will help for future content.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains.

-Bee2.0


	2. Chapter 1: After Graduation

It was a normal day at domino high school. At the top of the building eating they're lunch were friends Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Teá Gardner, Ryou Bakura and Tristan Taylor.

"Ok ok I know that I've asked this a thousand times but what are you guys going to do after graduation?" Teá said.

Teá was a skinny tall girl. She wore the standard domino high school female uniform. She had brown eyes and matching brown hair and it was up in a pony tail with two long strands sticking out.

"Ryou. Why don't you go?"

"Alright." Ryou said

Ryou was tall and thin. He wore the standard domino high school male uniform. He had brown eyes with long silver hair with two layers. The first was five small spikes in front of his face with two larger spikes on the side and two long spikes going down his neck. The second layer went down his back and has spikes but they were more down and softer.

"Well after graduation during the summer my father is taking me with him on one of his archilogical exhibition trips to Egypt. Then after summer I'm going to try to enter domino college." Ryou said.

"Cool. If you do get in what are you going to major in?" Teá asked.

"Well ain't it obvious? I want to major in archilogical discovery. But first I want to learn all different languages" Ryou said.

"Well I believe in you. Tristan?" Teá asked.

"It sucks." Tristan said.

Tristan was a tall and skinny but was a little bit more muscular. He had brown eyes with equally brown hair that went up. He wore the standard domino high school male uniform.

'My dad still wants me to go straight to working at his factory. But I want to go to college to at least get a better chance at getting a better job than he does. I know we don't have much money but I could go to a community college." Tristan said.

"Maybe you just need to talk to him about it." Teá said.

"Maybe. But he probably won't listen. Well might as well try." Tristan said.

"Your turn Yugi." Teá said.

Yugi was a little bit shorter than Ryou but his body shape was a little bit more muscular than Tristan. He had purple eyes. His hair was in 2 layers. The first layer was two blonde hairs on the left side of his face. They were down but were still up. The right side had three dirty blonde hairs two were down but the third was just like the ones on his left. He had one dirty blonde bang in front of his face. The second layer was on the back of his head that had five black spikes that had reddish purple tips. He also had the same thing with two other spikes that were a little lower than the other five. He wore the standard domino high school male uniform but the button up shirt was open exposing his white long sleeve shirt. He also wore a black leather belt like choker.

"I'm going to help my grandfather with the game shop but I also want to go to some tournaments to earn some money so I can make my own game. And just like the promise that we all made a while back if it makes it big we'll all play it together." Yugi said.

"Yup. We'll all keep our promise. Alright Joey your up." Teá said.

"I'm going pro" Joey said.

Joey's body shape was exactly like Tristan's. He had yellow eyes and had big dirty blonde spiky hair went down. He wore the standard domino high school male uniform but like Yugi it exposed a sky blue long sleeve shirt.

"I'm going to be the best duelist in the world." Joey said.

"Not likely Wheeler." A tall student said.

The tall student was Seto Kaiba. He wore the standard domino high school male uniform. He had brown straight hair and blue eyes. He was carrying a suitcase.

"The day that you become the best duelist in the world is the day hell freezes over. Besides you first you have to beat me which both of us know that you will never do and if by some dumb miracle you do you still have to beat Yugi." Kaiba said.

"I don't know Kaiba. He actually has been getting a lot better. He even beat me once." Yugi said.

"I highly doubt that." Kaiba said.

"IT'S TRUE!" Joey yelled.

"Hmph. Your just wasting my time with your lies." Kaiba said as he walked away.

"Grr. You wanna say that to my face rich boy!" Joey yelled.

"Dude it's not worth it!" Tristan said as he and Yugi were holding him back.

"Alright alright let me go." Joey said.

Yugi and Tristan released him. Joey started to dust himself off.

"Did you actually beat Yugi?" Teá asked.

"No. But I hate when Kaiba's right. He makes me so mad." Joey said as he finished dusting himself off.

"Well you kinda did." Yugi said.

"You can drop the act Yuge Kaiba's gone." Joey said.

"Believe it or not you did. Well had I not drawn monster reborn. You almost had me." Yugi said.

Yeah. I guess so." Joey said with pride.

Authors note: So what did you think? Reviews are accepted. Also I do encourage you to comment. I know it's short. Again the way it's set up is for a anime and manga. Funny I originally wanted to do it like a manga. If your confused I mean like I post a book with 10 to 15 chapters then put a different book with 10-15 chapters and so on and so forth. But I decided hey why not put it all together. So it'll be a long book. By the way. Unlike certain people I don't have much access to the Internet like I want to. So every time I go online I'll post 2 chapters at a time because I don't know when I'll post again. Thank you for your time. Please review and comment.

-Bee2.0


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Want You To Go

(Later a few minutes after school.)

"Joey Wheeler." The teacher said.

"Yeah teach?" Joey said.

"I know your a big fan of the duel monsters game. A lot of people are. But it doesn't excuse the fact that you were showing off your new duel disk today." The teacher said as he handed the duel disk to Joey. "Your a senior. You should know better."

"Sorry teach." Joey said. "Won't happen again."

"You always say that but I'm going to trust you this once. If you so as much show it to one more soul during class I'm taking it till the end of the year" The teacher said in a serious tone.

Joey gulped. "Y-yes sir." Joey said.

"Good. Have a good weekend. See you Monday." The teacher said.

(On the way home)

"The rest of the year?" Yugi asked.

"Yup" Joey replied.

"I told you don't show it off but what did you say? It'll be fine Teá, don't worry Teá, it'll be fine Teá, get off my back Teá." Teá said in sarcastic voice.

Yugi, Ryou and Tristan started to laugh.

"It ain't funny" Joey mumbled.

"Your right Joey it ain't funny." Tristan said. "IT'S HILARIOUS!" Tristan yelled while holding his stomach.

Yugi, Ryou and Teá started to giggle.

"Why you little-" Joey said. Then he started choke Tristan.

While watching from behind Yugi smacked his head.

"Oh man I'm an idiot!" Yugi said.

"Why?" Teá said.

Joey released Tristan.

"At lunch we all said what we're going to do after graduation, expect you Teá." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah." Joey said. "Sorry Teá."

"Please forgive our rudeness. Now tell us. What are you going to do after graduation?" Ryou said.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't notice." Teá said while slightly blushing. "Well I put in an application to a college that teaches dance and...I got in." Teá continued.

"That's great Teá!" Yugi said

"Amazing!" Ryou said.

"I knew you could do it!" Tristan said.

"Awesome!" Joey said.

"It's in America." Teá said.

It went dead silent.

Yugi broke the silence "When do you leave?"

"A month after graduation." Teá said.

"Well... we'll just have to make the most of our last month together!" Joey said.

"Yeah! For once Joey is right." Tristan said.

"I'll ignore that comment for now Tristan" Joey grumbled.

"Let's do it!" Ryou said.

"Alright I'm in." Yugi said.

"Thanks guys." Teá said.

Then they all did hands in the middle. One by one they headed in different directions to they're homes. As Yugi got home he went upstairs. When he got to his room he put his backpack by his desk. Then he sat on his bed. He pulled out his phone and went to his pictures. He started to look at his pictures. He looked at the pictures of him and Teá.

Yugi sighed. "I don't want you to go... but if I am to be a true friend I must let you go. Just like him."

He then pulled out his deck. The top card was silent magician. As he looked through it pulled out the dark magician.

"Heh. I must let you go."

He then put away his deck and went to his desk to do his homework.

Authors note: What did you think? Does it need something? Do I need to add anything? Let me know. Like I said I'm always open to suggestions. Review and comment. Thank you for your time.

-Bee2.0


	4. Chapter 3: The New Student

(The next day)

'Class settle down." The teacher said.

The class went silent.

"I'd like to introduce a new student."

A girl walked in. She was wearing the standard domino high school female uniform. She shiny silver hair that went to her knees. Her eyes diamond blue. Just as she walked in Seto Kaiba felt a shock in his chest. It looked like it didn't look like it phased him but he was in shock.

("What was that shock? This ain't like me. Weird." Kaiba thought)

The teacher continued. "Go on introduce yourself."

The girl spoke. " M-my name is Kisarsa White." Then she bent and said: "Please to meet you all." "

"Alright sit wherever that is free." The teacher said.

The classroom desks were 5X5. On the left side in the back had 6 occupants. In the far back was Seto Kaiba and in the front were Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Teá. She walked past Yugi and friends and sat down on the right of Kaiba. When she sat down Kaiba felt another shock.

("What the hell is wrong with me!?" Kaiba thought.)

She turned to Kaiba and raised her hand up to him. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Kaiba looked at her hand and placed his book down. He shook her hand

"What's your name." She asked after they released they're hands.

"Seto Kaiba." He replied.

"Wait the same CEO of Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba?" She asked.

"That is correct." Kaiba replied.

"Well I'm honored to be sitting next to you." She said.

Kaiba showed a little blush.

"Wow that's a first " Tristan said.

"Weird never thought I'd see the day that Kaiba was nice." Joey said.

Yugi stared at the two. ("Weird. I feel like I know her. Maybe just maybe..." Yugi thought.).

(Later that day during lunch.) At the top of the building Yugi, Ryou, Teá, Tristan and Joey were eating lunch when they saw the new student.

"She looks lonely." Ryou said.

Then removed his lunch from his lap and walked over to her.

"What is he doing?" Tristan said.

They watched Ryou and the new student talk. Then they both walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." Ryou said.

"H-hi." The new student said.

"Hey" Joey said.

"Sup." Tristan said.

"Hello." Teá said.

Yugi stood up then held out his hand.

"I don't think we've actually been introduced. My name is Yugi Muto" Yugi said.

Kisarsa gained a small smile. She then grabbed his hand and shook it.

"As you know I'm Kisarsa White." Kisarsa said.

"I'm Tristan Taylor." Tristan said.

'Joey Wheeler." Joey said while giving her a thumbs up.

"I'm Teá Gardner." Teá said while smiling.

"And he's Ryou Bakura." Yugi said while pointing to Ryou.

"Come sit down with us." Ryou said while patting the seat next to him.

She sat down. Then she pulled out her lunch.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kisarsa asked.

"Well to be honest...you." Yugi said.

"Why?" Kisarsa asked in confusion.

"Kaiba." Joey said.

She still looked confused.

"Sorry." Yugi said. "Well...usually Kaiba ain't that nice when he meets someone or anyone. The only person I've seen him nice to is his brother." Yugi continued.

"Really? But he seems like a nice guy. And all he did was shake my hand." Kisarsa said.

"That's just it. He usually looks at 'em once then goes back to reading his book." Joey said.

'But he only uses it as a shield. With all the adventures we've been on we see more and more about his past. He had a rough childhood. First he-"

"I don't think that's your place to discuss Muto." Kaiba interrupted. "That is something I and I alone am allowed to tell people."

Kaiba continued.

"Sorry Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Hmph." He started to walk away then stopped and groaned.

"Mokuba's birthday is coming up. He asked me to invite you lot. I don't care if you come or not but if you do,ring something." Kaiba said. "Come to this address if you choose to go. The information is on it. Bring it with you so you can enter."

Kaiba then handed out 5 red envelope to Yugi, Teá, Joey, Tristan and Ryou. Then he turned to Kisarsa.

'I might as well invite you too."

He then pulled out a blank duel monsters card and wrote on it. He then handed it to Kisarsa. "All the information is on. If I missed anything look at they're invitations." Kaiba said then pointed to Yugi and friends.

He walked away. When Kisarsa looked at the card it had all the information and Kaiba's signature in cursive.

"You guys going?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Teá said.

"Why not." Ryou said.

"Got nothing else better to do." Tristan said.

"I'm only going because its Mokuba's birthday." Joey said.

"I don't think I really have a choice so I'll bring my deck." Yugi said. "What about you Kisarsa?" Yugi asked.

"It'll give me a chance to get to know him better." Kisarsa said.

"Alright." Yugi said. "Oh yeah! Welcome to the group!"

Kisarsa bowed her head then said: "Thank you."

They continued to talk and eat until they're next class.

Authors note:. Did you like it? What did you think? Did it need anything? Oh yeah Kisarsa is going to be a big part in the story. Please review and comment. Always open to suggestions. One more thing. If you have any questions remrmber that there's Yu-Gi-Oh! Explanation

-Bee2.0


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Memories

(After school.) Kisarsa was outside the gate and about to walk home then Yugi caught up to her.

"Kisarsa wait up!" Yugi shouted.

Kisarsa stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hi Yugi. What's up?" Kisarsa asked.

"Kisarsa... would you walk with me? I need to show you something." Yugi said.

"Hm? I guess. But it's gotta be quick. I just moved here so I need to go home and unpack." Kisarsa said.

"Trust me it will." Yugi laughed a bit."Come on." Yugi said while gesturing to follow him.

Kisarsa started walking behind Yugi. Little did they know but Teá, Joey, Ryou and Tristan were spying on them.

"What is Yugi going to show her?" Ryou asked.

"Don't know. What do you think Joe?" Tristan asked.

"I have no idea. But I say we follow them." Joey said.

As Joey said that Teá immediately secretly followed Yugi and Kisarsa.

"Guess Teá's on board." Ryou said.

Tristan, Joey and Ryou immediately followed suit. They followed the two and eventually followed them into the domino city museum. When they went inside they saw Yugi and Kisarsa stop at a familiar Egyptian tablet. The tablet depicted 3 things. At the bottom it showed a Pharaoh and a priest facing each other. A little bit above that in the middle was a dragon and a magician doing what looked like to be battle. If you asked a modern day person what the two looked like they would say that's the blue-eyes white dragon and the dark magician. And at the top was a pendant surrounded by 3 pictures. To its left was what looked like a Griffin. To the right was a monster that somewhat a golem and a troll. And on top was a wingless dragon with two mouth's.

"Wow." Ryou whispered.

"No way." Tristan whispered.

"Can it be." Joey whispered.

Yugi turned around to see what the source of the sound was. Immediately the four hid. Yugi didn't see anything so he shrugged it off and faced the tablet again.

"Hey this Pharaoh looks like you. And this priest kinda looks like Seto. Is this what you wanted to show me? So you can impress me?" Kisarsa said with a smirk.

"No no no no." Yugi said while waving his hands dismissively.

Kisarsa giggled at how cute he looked while doing it.

"But I really did want to show you this tablet." Yugi said when he stopped and faced the tablet. Then he continued. "Kisarsa? Does this look familiar to you? Does it feel like you were there but you can't remember?"

"So I ain't crazy? To answer your question, yes. But I can't put my finger on why." Kisarsa said while tilting her head.

"I can. You probably won't believe me though." Yugi said.

"You can tell me. I'm all ears." Kisarsa said while picking up her head and looking at Yugi.

"Kisarsa...you were right when you said that Pharaoh looked like me. Because...well that is me. I know I sound crazy but it's true. And that priest? I believe I said with all the adventures we've been on we see more and more about his past. Well on one of our adventures we found out that Kaiba was my most loyal servant. He was one of my top priests. But he went rogue during a time of crises. He got brainwashed. But before he did he met a peasant girl from his earlier years. I'm sure you can figure out who she was Kisarsa." Yugi said.

"Me?" Kisarsa asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"But why do I feel like I know this battle? What does this have to do with me?" Kisarsa asked.

"Because that girl possessed the spirit of the blue-eyes white dragon which at that time possessed the power that rivaled the 3 Egyptian god cards." Yugi said before pointing to the 3 pictures around the pendant. When she looked at the 3 pictures he continued. "Obelisk The Tormentor. Slifer The Sky Dragon. And The Winged Dragon Of Ra." He stopped so she could take it in.

It was silent. Then she broke the silence.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" Kisarsa said.

"That's not even a quarter. But you have to go so I'll make it quick." Yugi said. He took a deep breath to continue. "Priest Seto took the girl in to the palace. From what I know once one of the priests found out what power that girl had he wanted to remove that dragon from her to use against what they called at that time: The Bandit King. But we already know who it was and why he did what he did. I won't say who because of a self promise."

Ryou felt a shock in his chest. Then Yugi continued.

"Priest Seto knew of the dangers of what would happen if they tried to do that. After a bit of battle the priest that found out about the girl betrayed the Pharaoh to join the Dark One. Known as Zorc Necrophades. That priest was the Pharaoh's uncle and father to priest Seto. Out of jealousy to his brother he attempted to kill the Pharaoh so his son could take the Pharaoh's throne. But Seto was too loyal to the Pharaoh so his father took him somewhere. The Pharaoh went to go find his friend. Kisarsa..." Yugi stopped.

A tear then shed from the young man's eye then down his face and dropped to the floor. Everybody took notice to this.

"Yugi..." Kisarsa said. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kisarsa. All you wanted to do was protect him...when the Pharaoh got there priest Seto was waiting for him. But he had a dark feeling to him. The white dragon was in a stone tablet." Yugi said while trying to hold back more tears. He went on. "That's when this battle took place." He then pointed to tablet of him and Kaiba battling.

Kisarsa looked at the tablet. Yugi then removed her hand and wiped his face.

"But like every story there's a happy ending. Kisarsa I have a theory on why Kaiba bothers to even look at you. He says that he doesn't believe in any of this. But deep down I know that his priest Seto side knows who you are. Kisarsa if it weren't for you priest Seto would have never come back into the light. It's because of you that he went back to fight off the new evil." Yugi said.

Kisarsa blushed a bit.

"T-thank you. But how do you know all this?" Kisarsa said. "How did even figure this out?"

"You saw that pendant right? Well that's called the millennium puzzle. That Pharaoh? His spirit resides in there. Well did. He lost his memories to ensure that that evil never returned. Me and my friends helped him return his memories and returned his spirit so he can finally rest. But just a few weeks ago I started getting his memories. Kaiba already got his share of priest Seto's memories. Have you gotten anything?" Yugi asked.

"No not exactly. Well just a dream I guess but I guess I got a memory...of when Seto tried to save me but he was out matched. Then I felt a surge of energy. Then everything went white. All of a sudden I heard someone shout Kisarsa you have to use your power now. Then I woke up." Kisarsa said.

"Must have been when you used your power to call the out blue-eyes." Yugi said.

Then Yugi and Kisarsa went outside of the museum. When they got out Yugi asked: "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure." Kisarsa said.

The two started walking home. When they left Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Teá ran after them.

"Yugi!" Teá shouted.

Yugi and Kisarsa turned around to see what the source was and saw Teá, Joey, Tristan and Ryou running towards them.

"Hey guys." Yugi said.

"Yugi we've been looking for you. Oh hi Kisarsa." Teá said.

"Hi guys. Sorry Yugi was just walking me home." Kisarsa said with a smile.

("Phew. Thanks Kisarsa. I owe you one." Yugi thought.")

"Oh okay. Well can we join you guys." Teá said.

"I don't see why you wouldn't." Yugi said.

They started walking then they went inside the subway.

"Well this is were I have to say goodbye. My place is on the other side of town. Bye." Kisarsa said while waving.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Ryou said.

"See ya." Joey said.

"See you at school." Teá said.

"We should hang out sometime." Tristan said.

"Goodbye Kisarsa." Yugi said.

Kisarsa got on the train and it left. Everybody went outside and said they're goodbyes and parted ways. When Yugi went inside his house his grandfather was selling a game.

"Oh Yugi my boy! How was school?" Solomon Muto said.

Solomon was a short man in green overalls. He had a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He had several spikes of grey hair going up with a bandanna on. Like Yugi he had five strands of hair almost covering his face but his were grey and purple eyes.

"Good. Grandpa I told you I'll run the shop." Yugi said.

"What do you think think that this old geezer can't do anything? I'm fine Yugi. Plus you already have school. I don't want to pile to much on you." Solomon said.

"Grandpa you know I'd never think that. I'm m fine. Plus you heard the doctor you need to start taking it easy during this time of life." Yugi argued back.l

"Yugi even I know that I don't have much time left. So I'll do what I love doing. Helping people. I want you to do better and not be stuck in this old game shop. So do school for now." Solomon said.

"Alright. There's no point in arguing with you anymore. I'm going to do my homework. Just be careful." Yugi said admitting defeat.

"That's my boy. I'll call you down for dinner later." Solomon said.

"See you then Grandpa." Yugi said before going to his room to do his homework.

Authors note: I know I forgot about Solomon last time. So here he is. So did this chapter do anything for you? If so then tell me in the comments. Alright review, comment and leave a suggestion. Thank you for your time. If you have questions I shall answer them at Yu-Gi-Oh! Explanation.

-Bee2.0


	6. Chapter 5: The Party

(The Next Day) Yugi was walking downstairs for breakfast. When he got down to the kitchen his grandfather was reading the newspaper. He pulled down some cereal and got milk from the fridge. When he walked to the counter he decided to tell his grandpa about the party.

"Hey Grandpa?" Yugi said. His grandfather put down his paper to listen to Yugi. "Kaiba invited me and my friends to Mokuba's birthday on Saturday. Would it be alright if I went?"

"It's a birthday Yugi. Why wouldn't you go? Oh yeah before you go can you get me a slice of cake?" Solomon said.

"Haha. Of course Grandpa." Yugi laughed.

Yugi finished his cereal then got ready for school. When he did get to school he meet up with his friends.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Yugi said when he walked up to them.

"Hey Yuge." Tristan said.

"Sup Yugi." Joey said.

"Hello Yugi." Ryou said.

"Hi Yugi. What did your Grandpa say?" Teá said.

"He said I could go. What are you guys going to bring?" Yugi said.

"Not sure. What do you get a kid that has everything?" Tristan asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Joey said.

"I was thinking about bringing an old board game. But I don't have much money to spend." Ryou said.

"Hey I was thinking that too. Why don't we spilt the cost of the game and say we both got it?" Yugi said.

"That's an excellent idea Yugi." Ryou said.

"I think I'll bring a snow globe. Mokuba always wanted to visit Russia. Maybe I could get one of a city." Teá said.

"Hey guys look." Yugi said while pointing to a student. It was Kisarsa.

"Hey Kisarsa!" Yugi said while trying to get her attention. She noticed Yugi and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." Kisarsa said.

"You still going to the party?" Yugi asked.

"Definitely." Kisarsa said.

"What are you going to bring?" Yugi asked.

"Oh I want it to be a surprise." Kisarsa said. She winked. She started walking to class.

"What do you guys think she'll bring?" Yugi asked his friends.

"Don't know." Joey said.

"Beats me." Tristan said.

"I'm not sure." Ryou said.

"Must be good." Teá said.

"Well let's get to class. You know that Mr.Jackson hates it when we're late." Yugi said.

The group nodded and followed Yugi to class.

(After school.) Kisarsa was walking home before Yugi called to her.

"Kisarsa!" Yugi shouted.

"Hi Yugi." Kisarsa said.

"Kisarsa... How you holding up?" Yugi asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kisarsa asked in confusion.

"Yesterday. About what I showed you." Yugi said.

"Oh..." Kisarsa stared into the distance before answering Yugi's question. "I'm not sure to be honest. It's a lot to take in. But... Thank you."

"About?" Yugi asked.

"About what you showed me. You could have just kept it to yourself but you didn't." Kisarsa said.

"You had a right to be aware of it. At first I wasn't sure what you'd do. At least you know now." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Kisarsa said.

"Your welcome. So can I walk you home?" Yugi asked.

"I'd like that." Kisarsa said.

The two started to walk to the train station.

"Oh yeah. Can I get your number?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi Muto." Kisarsa said while putting her hands on her hips. "Of all people I expected you to wait more before asking for my phone number. What next? You going to ask me to marry you?"

"No no no no! That's not it!" Yugi said while waving his hands dismissively.

Kisarsa giggled. "I'm just with you. Pull out your phone I'll give you it and you can give me your phone number."

"Your mean." Yugi said while pouting.

"Oh come you got to admit that was funny." Kisarsa while giggling.

Yugi giggled. "Yeah was." He pulled out his phone. When they were done exchanging numbers they continued walking.

Yet again unknown to them Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Teá spied on them.

"So are they dating?" Joey asked.

Teá elbowed him. "No they are not." Teá said before storming off.

"What's up with her?" Joey asked.

"No idea." Tristan said.

(Saturday. 4:50) Yugi was wearing a black pants, a black long sleeve shirt and a black jacket over it. He put on regular black sneakers.

"I hope Kisarsa's ready." Yugi said.

He took out his phone. (Texting)

4:51 Yugi: Are you ready?

4:52 Kisarsa: Yeah. Are you?

4:52 Yugi: I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't. Where do you live again?

4:53 Kisarsa: Yugi this isn't a date just so you know. Haha. 4580 Domino Central. The house is blue.

4:53 Yugi: Yeah haha. Thanks. Wow you live that far? I'll be there soon.

4:54 Kisarsa: Why do you think I take the train? See you soon.

(Done texting.) Yugi put his phone in his pocket. He then grabbed his wallet.

"Oh shoot." Yugi said.

He pulled out his phone. (Texting)

4:56 Yugi: Ryou did you get the gift?

4:57 Ryou: No. I'm still looking. I should be at Kaiba's soon. I just have to decide between two.

4:57 Yugi: Thanks.

(Done texting.) Yugi put on a backpack. Yugi came downstairs. His Grandpa was reading the newspaper.

"See you later Grandpa." Yugi said.

"See you soon Yugi. Tell Mokuba I said hi."

"I will. Bye." Yugi said.

He went outside and went to the train station. He took two buses after the train ride. When he arrived on the street he looked for a blue house which wasn't hard because there was only one. Just to be sure he check the house number which was: 4580. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited 2 minutes before knocking again. The second time he knocked, almost immediately someone answered. It was Kisarsa. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her ankles. If they weren't in real life someone might have thought that she stole her shoes from a Cinderella book. Her knee long silver hair was put in a pony tail that reached the middle of her back and a small strand of hair was on the side of her head. In her hands was a container but it was wrapped up.

"You look nice." Yugi said.

"Thought I should." Kisarsa said. "Yugi stop drooling over me."

Yugi started to pout. "You know, your starting to sound like I actually like you." Yugi said.

"Because you do." Kisarsa said with a wink. She giggled. "Come on. You need to not take jokes seriously."

"You sound like Joey before he and I became friends." Yugi said.

"Come on let's go." Kisarsa said before closing the door.

"Aren't you going to let your parents know your leaving?" Yugi asked.

"They're at work." Kisarsa said. "Why? You wanna meet them?"

"I'd like to know if they're the reason why your mean." Yugi said with a pout.

Kisarsa giggled. "Let's go Yugi." Kisarsa said.

"Right." Yugi said.

The two took the bus that would get them closes to Kaiba's mansion. When they arrived Yugi checked for his invitation as did Kisarsa. Yugi pulled out the envelope and Kisarsa pulled the card. They started to walk up to the door.

"Oh. What's with the bag?" Kisarsa asked.

"I'm sure you'll see soon." Yugi said before ringing the doorbell. Mokuba answered the door. He wore a white suit with a red tie and a blue dress shirt. He had purple eyes. He had long black spiky hair.

"Hi Yugi. Who's this?" Mokuba said.

"Hi I'm Kisarsa White." Kisarsa said.

She reached her hand out. Mokuba took it and shook her hand. They let go.

"Come on." Mokuba said while gesturing to follow him.

The two followed but two security guards blocked Yugi and Kisarsa's path.

"Invitations?" One of them asked.

Yugi showed his. They let him go. Kisarsa showed her the card Kaiba gave her they didn't let her through.

"Sorry but we only take the envelopes." One of the guards said.

"Let her pass." Kaiba said.

Kisarsa and Yugi looked up at the stairs. Kaiba was wearing a suit that looked exactly like his brothers but his tie was blue. The guards let Kisarsa through.

"Thank you." Kisarsa said before bowing to Kaiba.

Kaiba walked down. He faced Yugi with his piercing blue eyes. Yugi's purple eyes were equally fierce. They stared each other down for a minute before Kaiba broke the silence.

"I'm sure you'll be ready to settle the score after the party." Kaiba said.

"Yeah. I'll be ready." Yugi said. "They're a place I can put my bag before then?"

Kaiba snapped his fingers. A butler walked over.

"Put his bag somewhere safe until the duel." Kaiba said.

The butler nodded. He walked over to Yugi and held out his hand. Yugi nodded and handed his bag to the butler. The butler walked away.

"Uh question." Kisarsa said. Kaiba looked over to her. "Is there a place that I can put these?"

Kisarsa held up the wrapped up container.

"Follow me and you can put them on the table." Kaiba said.

He started walking. Yugi and Kisarsa followed. When they reached the dining room Joey, Tristan, Teá and Ryou were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Ryou said.

"How's it going?" Tristan said.

"Glad to see you guys made it here safely." Joey said.

"Hi. Kisarsa you look nice." Teá said.

"Thank you." Kisarsa said.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Oh these?" Kisarsa said. She set the container down. "Cookies."

Kisarsa unwrapped the container. Inside the container was chocolate chip cookies.

"I hope you guys like it." Kisarsa said with a smile.

She opened the container. Yugi, Joey, Teá, Tristan, Ryou, Mokuba and even Kaiba took one. They all took a bite. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Wow. This really good." Yugi said.

"Awesome." Joey said.

"Tastes good." Tristan said.

"Delicious." Ryou said.

"Where's the recipe." Teá said.

"This is better than anything the maid's have made." Mokuba said.

"Hmph. I guess it's ok." Kaiba said.

"You guys really think it's good?" Kisarsa asked.

"Hell yeah!" Joey and Tristan said.

Kisarsa giggled. "Well thank you. I wasn't sure what to get you so I hope you like it Mokuba." Kisarsa said.

"Are you kidding me! I don't like it! I love it!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Where did you learn to cook so good?" Teá asked.

"Well...My dad used to work late. So me and my mother would clean the house and make dinner together. So I've had years of practice. This is an old recipe from my grandmother." Kisarsa said.

"Cool." Yugi said.

"Dinner will start in five minutes. After dinner you may give Mokuba what ever you brought him." Kaiba said. He started walking away but when he reached the door he stopped. He slightly turned his head toward Yugi. "And Yugi." Yugi looked at him. "Be ready for later." Yugi nodded. Kaiba's head faced forward and he continued walking. On cue five minutes later, dinner arrived. Yugi, Ryou, Kisarsa, Teá, Tristan, Joey and Mokuba were eating.

"Hey Mokuba. Why isn't Kaiba dining with us?" Kisarsa asked.

"He must be busy. This is somewhat of a regular thing. Some nights he eats with me. Some nights he skips dinner altogether. I would just forget about it." Mokuba said.

"Ok. Where's the restroom?" Kisarsa asked.

"Upstairs. Third door to the right." Mokuba said.

"Thank you." Kisarsa said.

She got up. She walked upstairs. She counted three doors on the right. She walked to the third door. She suddenly stopped at the second door. It must have been the master bedroom because to Kisarsa it was big. She shrugged it off immediately because she needed to do something else. After she used the restroom and washed her hands she started to walk to the dining room. But she stopped at the second door. Knowing it wasn't best she wanted to keep walking but she felt something calling to her. On instinct she walked to the desk in the room. She saw a picture. It was of Kaiba and Mokuba playing at the playground. She smiled. She was happy about how happy the two looked. Using the picture to hold it up was a piece of paper. On the picture was a white dragon. She could tell it was a childs drawing of the blue-eyes white dragon. She looked at the card deck on the desk. She flipped the top card over. She was surprised of the card and the irony of what card it was: the blue-eyes white dragon.

"What are you doing in here." A voice said.

Kisarsa turned to see Kaiba and his piercing blue-eyes.

"S-sorry." Kisarsa said.

"Don't let me catch you in here again." Kaiba said.

"Y-yes sir." Kisarsa said.

She walked past him. He walked over to the desk. He stared at the blue-eyes card. He put it back in his deck. Kisarsa made it back to the dining room.

"There you are. We were just about to have dessert." Mokuba said.

"Sorry." Kisarsa said.

"Don't be apologized. Anyways are you ready for dessert?" Mokuba said.

"Mhm" Kisarsa said.

Mokuba snapped his fingers. The maids and butlers cleared the table and put ice cream sundaes on the table.

"Cool." Mokuba said.

Everybody started digging in. But Yugi ate slowly. He knew something was wrong with Kisarsa. He agreed to himself that when he would head home he would ask Kisarsa what's up. Until then he just enjoyed the night. After the sundaes everyone gave their gifts to Mokuba. Joey gave him an old Gameboy. Tristan gave him a kinetic kit. Teá gave him a couple of booster packs. And Ryou and Yugi gave him the old version of capsule monsters.

"Wow. Thanks guys." Mokuba said.

"No prob Mokuba." Joey said.

"So what next?" Yugi asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Yugi." A voice said.

Of course the voice belonged to Seto Kaiba. He wore his long white coat with big shoulder pads. Black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. He also wore black shoes and black arm bracelets. He wore a his classic card necklace. Yugi stood up.

"Where's my bag?" Yugi asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Kaiba said before walking away. Yugi followed.

"Come on guys. The show is about to begin." Mokuba said.

Mokuba walked out of the room.

"Show?" Kisarsa asked.

"You'll see what he means in a second. Come on so we can get good seats." Joey said.

Kisarsa shrugged. The group followed Mokuba.

 **Authors note: So? What did you think? Did it need anything? Next chapter will be the duel between Yugi and Kaiba. The chapter name will give away what's going to happen during the duel. I know that a lot of you are mostly going to complain that Kisarsa is more of a joker than anything but I thought that, hey let's not make her depressing. I kid you not, to me in the millennium world arc she looked depressed. But i don't blame her. Her life was sad. I'm not trying to sound mean but just watch the millennium world arc and you'll see what I mean. Anyways, but I'm allowed to do this. Yugi is nice and shy and he is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem/The Nameless Pharaoh/Yami Yugi/Other Yugi etc. (I'm sure I ruined about 10 different ships to those who read this authors note.) who is brave and courageous. I ain't going to lie, I suck at scripted duels so don't be suprised if it's short. Soooo. Review and comment and please I need help with starting up Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's E.** **Thank you for your time.** **-Bee2.0**


	7. Reminder

Hey if you got questions and your a guest go to Yu-Gi-Oh! Explanation I'll answer them. It's on my profile along with Yu-Gi-Oh! E, Yu-Gi-Oh! E GX and soon Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's.


	8. Hiatus

Hey guys! Sorry but at the current moment I'm going on a slight hiatus. Right now I'm just taking a small break. Plus school is coming up so I'm going to be in hell for a bit. Don't know when I'll be back. But I can promise you this: when I get back I'll update the chapters plus have 5 more chapters up. You can still ask questions or comment but just remember to go to Yu-Gi-Oh! Explanation and I'll answer them there if you're a guest. If you can't find it, click on my username and it'll send you to my author page. Thank you for your time.

-Bee2.0


	9. PLEASE READ ME

**Newest BS Authors Note (Sorry Not Update)**

 **Ok so first off: I apologize to those that are still reading and waiting for my stories to update.**

 **Second off: I HAVE been writing.**

 **Third off: But-**

 **STAR PLATINUM THE WORLD! STOP TIME!**

 ***Time stops.**

 **Ok, quick! I have 3 seconds to backtrack before you guys understand what's going on. Earlier in my "career" of sorts, I had asked help from a good author known to you guys as Magi Mana. She has made "A Dragon's Destiny", "Tales Of Academia" and "The Story Of Atlantis" to name a few. She agreed to help me.**

 **I am inevita-I-I-I mean time resumes. Yeah. Time resumes and I didn't eliminate half of all life.**

 ***Nervously chuckles.**

 ***I snap my fingers** **.**

 **Time resumes.**

 ***Time does indeed resume.**

 **-Mana has been a little swamped from what I know. So she can only get to helping me during her spare time. I still thank her for taking time out of her day to help me. So if you read this Mana, thank you. I'd like to also thank everyone who is still sticking with me and my stories. So while you're waiting for the main course I'd like to give you all an appetizer while you wait. I just recently made a Wattpad account. So to give you an idea of who I am and writing style, I'm going to put my own original stories which is still optional for you to read. I'd like to thank you all again. Until next time, stay** **legendary. Peace! ️**

 **-Bee2.0**

 **(P.S. it's under Bee20 The Legend)**


End file.
